<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Frying Pan by blueharlequin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247483">Into the Frying Pan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin'>blueharlequin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of the Sailing Ship Sam Winchester [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Sam Winchester, Kidnapping, M/M, Polyamory, Rescue, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Serial Killers, Smart Sam Winchester, Soulmates, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Timeline What Timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:00:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A hinky case, no monsters, and a lot of dead bodies. What is Sam to do?  Or the one in which Sam is actually a pretty good profiler and cracks the case before the BAU. Little does he know that the stakes are higher for him than he could ever imagine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of the Sailing Ship Sam Winchester [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Frying Pan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I write for fun, Grammarly is my beta</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Present</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit, there are two of you." Hotch heard the voice to his back exclaim. He had always wondered what that meant but now was not the time. He and Spencer were handcuffed to the wooden supports in the unsub's basement. When the door opened, he had experienced a moment of terror. The unsub was early, he normally spaced out his torture sessions in two-hour intervals. He was already escalating rapidly with the kidnapping of the two of them. The relief was only momentary as the speaker came into view. Sam Winchester was his other soulmate.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Two days earlier…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Sam, there's no case here," Dean shoved the last of his clothes in his bag and tossed it by the door.</p><p>"Just wait a moment Dean," Sam had pulled out his laptop at the last second, something was bothering him about the deaths and he wanted to take another look. "I think I've figured out why there are no claw marks, it’s a serial killer."</p><p>"Ah man, I hate when we run into those freaks. What is up with people? That's like the third one this year."</p><p>"Well we were in a larger city both times, so statistically it's not impossible. Their patterns mirror creatures hunting. Even dad mentioned killing one in Ohio before he realised the guy wasn't a monster."</p><p>"Oh yeah, killed like six women. Anyway, if you're done indulging that fetish, let's wrap it up. We'll call the cops on our way out of town."</p><p>"What? No! We gotta help these people. He just dumped a body, that means he's about to grab someone else."</p><p>"Sam! Let the cops handle it. We do monsters."</p><p>"Dean, he's torturing these people before he kills them. What if the cops can't find them in time? It's just a human, so we can just tie him up for them to find, easy peasy."</p><p>"Yeah, until the cops ask too many questions. Do what you want Sammy, I'm gone. Don't make me come back here and break your ass out of jail." Dean grabbed his bag and walked out the door.</p><p>Sam looked at this laptop then looked at the folder of newspaper clippings sitting on top of his bag. He got up and closed the door to the motel room. Sighing deeply as he heard the Impala roar to life, Sam pulled up a map of the town and got to work.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Present</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you were dead," spilt from Hotch's mouth before he could stop it.</p><p>Sam froze and stared at him incredulously. "It didn't take," he answered wryly before moving back behind him. Hotch felt him fiddling with the cuffs and moments later, he was free. He started to tumble to the ground, not able to hold himself up after being beaten mercilessly for the past hour. Sam caught him and gently lowered him murmuring, "I've got you, it's alright." Hotch wanted to laugh uncontrollably as the familiar zing of electricity shivered its way through him, a spree killer was trying to comfort him in the basement where he was being held hostage. He was aware Sam felt it too, as the tall man sighed tiredly, his face a mass of conflicting emotions. Sam propped him up against the pillar and moved over to Spencer. The other agent had lost consciousness earlier and Hotch was hoping he didn't have a punctured lung.</p><p>"Be careful," he croaked out before Sam could kneel. "I think one of his ribs is broken." He was hoping to delay the inevitable with that statement.</p><p>Sam made a noise that Hotch couldn't interpret and moved in front of the younger profiler. He startled as Sam lifted the other man's shirt to check the damage. Spencer jolted awake, screaming "No, please!" and before Hotch could say anything thing Sam addressed the panicking man.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry, I've just got to take a look." And the circle was completed, Sam's hand made contact with Spencer's skin, gently probing to see if he could feel anything broken. Hotch watched as Sam closed his eyes briefly, a look of weary resignation taking over for a brief moment.</p><p>Hotch saw the incredulous look on Spencer's face as he recognised the man speaking to him. His eyes caught Hotch's and the older man nodded. Nothing was adding up, not that it had made any sense to begin with. The Winchester case had been one of the most confusing profiles to exist. And now with one of the brothers here in front of them, Hotch could only speculate that Dean was nearby.</p><p>Spencer was the one to ask the question, "What are you doing here?"</p><p>For a moment Sam looked confused, then his expression cleared, "Ah," he paused, and Hotch could tell he was deciding whether or not to tell the truth. "We were here on what we thought was one of our cases, I figured out that it wasn't. One second, take a deep breath if you can."</p><p>Sam placed his ear on Spencer's chest, and the agent sucked in a breath the best he could before releasing it with a smothered whimper.</p><p>Sam sighed as he stood up, "It doesn't sound like anything is broken, but I don't want to take any chances." Sam swung around and stared at him for a loaded moment. "Can you stand or walk at all? I really don't want to leave either of you here alone."</p><p>Hotch nodded in understanding, "I might need some assistance, can you carry him at the same time?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, but we won't be very fast and I don't think we have much time until he comes back."</p><p>Unfortunately, soon as he said it they all heard a door slam in the house above them. They all looked at each other grimly, Hotch moved over to support Reid as Sam quickly freed him. The older profiler flinched as Sam drew a gun he had only seen in photos from his back waistband. He was surprised a moment later when Sam handed it to him and indicated with hand signals he was going to ahead.</p><p>Before Sam could even make it up the stairs, the door swung open. Hotch could only watch in fascinated horror as a wicked-looking knife appeared in Sam's hands and he tensed ready to strike. Their unsub looked down and Hotch could see the shock of finding another person in the basement swiftly turn into rage. "What have we got here?" he snarled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out this <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Chc8fTY1vfdprZWOa5gsyPp1RXjjx54W/view?usp=sharing">list for potential pairing and prompts</a>. Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>